royal knights
by socrazyimsane
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary escort mission but it was anything but After the gurads of Prince Sora and his Princess Kairi, are killed they must make their way to safty with only one gurad who's only friends, the cloest thing to family he had died!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was just supposed to be an ordinary escort mission...just an ORDINARY escort mission...but it wasn't. It was anything but. WHY! Why did all my friends have to die like that? To be killed by cowards, we had always said was the worst thing to happen...but we where wrong. The worst thing to happen to a person is to lose all your friends and be stuck by yourself...oh wait...i DO have the two that are the reason that my friends died...and I am supposed to take care of them? Stupid oath...stupid me...stupid life...

I remember the day I took that oath, I remember it like it wasn't four weeks and two days ago on a dark and stormy day...

Every one tried to have me postpone my knighting but I would never...forget all their stupid superstitions. Maybe I should have listened...

Flashback:

The room was crowded with all the royals and other knights, my friends...the closest thing I had to a family. I stood there, in front of King Ansem, with my armor and sword...like I was ready for battle. He game me a speech, said how great he thought I was and I almost cried when everyone nodded, they thought the same thing of me...god it was a great feeling to be accepted...oh it was so great.

Then the happiest moment in my life came. He raised his sword and tapped my right shoulder, then my left shoulder, then my heart and finally my head. He gave another speech.

"Let your thoughts guide you on the Righteous path, let your arms guide your sword, and with that sword let you be put on the path to Victory Sir Riku...let me present to you, the friends of this brave knight, the Knight Sir Riku." He said proudly and everyone applauded and smiled and cheered me on...oh it was great, so wonderful. I couldn't help but cry when the King took my sword and replaced it with one that was designed for me...he did this to all knights that he thought where worthy...he would have a sword that was custom built for a person. The tears came and soon everyone was crying along with me and hugging me...it was the greatest day of my life.

End of Flashback.

But not five weeks later the worst day of my life came..it was so fast and so brutal...i will never get the image out of head...ever.

We where walking beside Prince Sora and his sister Princess Kairi- we where supposed to be bringing them to their Uncle's castle- when it happened. They appeared out of nowhere, quickly silently. They where dressed in all black and they where so QUICK! Fast like lightning. The first one to go was my the father figure to me Luxord, he was stabbed in the back and died quickly...that was the best thing to happen that day, that he died quickly. Then Marluxia died, his throat was slit. Then it was only me and Zexion...until his head exploded with a quick gunshot to the head...his guts went on me! MY BEST FRIENDS INSIDES WHERE ON ME!

I acted quickly. I jumped in front of Sora and Kairi and swung quickly...i killed them without noticing what I was doing. After that I took Sora and Kairi and ran like hell into the woods.

Their clothes where not meant to walk in, they where ruined quickly and their shoes where just extra weight by the second day...which was two days ago.

So today is the fourth day that I have been on the run with these two. I have avoided talking to them at all costs, only to tell them not to eat anything in this forest, we where to far gone and didn't what was safe to eat or not...so we have been starving for a while, thirsty and filthy.

The two didn't talk much, at least on this walk. Not like I knew them for a long time anyways. But like I said...we have been walking and that was it. Now this kid is trying to talk to me.

"Sir Riku...we have to stop...my sister Kairi...her legs are hurting...we should rest for the night." He told me quietly...at least he wasn't pompous and stuck up. He was a nice kid but we still had a long way to go to the nearest town.

"Nope, we can't stop. We can't afford to waist sunlight...lets keep going." I told him and I kept walking, until I noticed that they where not. "Hay! I said we have to keep walking so lets GO!" I yelled at them, we didn't have time for this.

"No, she can't walk so we have to stop!" He yelled back at me.

"NO! I said we are walking so let's GO!" I told him menacingly.

He wasn't phased in the least. "No! My sister is HURT, don't you get that? We can't go on, There is NO WAY I am leaving her here so we are staying right HERE!" He yelled.

"No way kid!" I yelled, I whipped put my sword and pointed it at his throat...Sora almost wet his pants seeing this.

"Y-You wouldn't! I am the Prince! You-you can't...my dad would kill you!" He said, not trying to be assertive and rude but just trying to say something so he didn't die...which one do I hate him more for?

"You don't think I will? Do you know what happened back there! DO YOU?" I yelled. "MY FRIENDS DIED! I lost the ONE person that was like a father to me! AND IT"S YOUR FAULT! You two KILLED THEM! If it wasn't for you I would still have my friends! I would kill and get the same pleasure from doing it as if I was killing the one that stuck the blade into their bodies! GET IT! NOW WE ARE GOING TO WALK UNTIL I SAY TO STOP!" I yelled, finally getting it of my chest on how much I HATED them. Maybe NOW they would get it...i dropped my blade and stuck it back in the sheath.

I walked and they did to.


End file.
